


Kissing a mermaid

by NotInTheMood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInTheMood/pseuds/NotInTheMood
Summary: Well, you know when you are in front of a big waterfall, and there are the sky and the trees and you get this sense of holiness? And at the same time, you feel empowered. It is like when we enter Zoonko’s and don’t know what to do first ‘cause everything is good. And then is like you are in a battlefield running for your life and suddenly you dive into the ocean until you are out of breath. And there’s a mermaid at the bottom, and you kiss her.





	1. Harry's birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language

“How is having sex like, for you?”

“That’s a weird slash hard question, isn’t it?” Hermione thought for a while.

“Well, you know when you are in front of a big waterfall, and there are the sky and the trees and you get this sense of holiness? And at the same time, you feel empowered. It is like when we enter Zoonko’s and don’t know what to do first ‘cause everything is good. And then is like you are in a battlefield running for your life and suddenly you dive into the ocean until you are out of breath. And there’s a mermaid at the bottom, and you kiss her.”

“That’s equal parts weird, gay and hot. Almost hot enough to make me have sex with you. Almost, I’m still straight.”

“You should have sex with me, I’ve been told that I’m great at it.”, Hermione finishes by beating her eyelashes for good measure. Ginny is a dear friend, _scratch that, I love her so much I could hug her to death. And I could certainly present her to the heavenly experience of women sex. There’s only one problem._ “Call me when you are no longer trying to take Harry’s virginity away”.

For her part, Ginny doesn’t even blush. She gets all angry and restless at the topic, as always. “Seriously, I get all the troubled childhood thing but, what’s wrong with him?!”, she asks the brunette across from her. “Is it a muggle thing?” “Seen as I’m a muggle and, as told, great at sex, don’t think so. Sorry.”

 

She turned to get a better look at herself in the mirror. Right now she was finishing getting ready. Nothing fancy, really. Black skinny jeans, a loose gray tank top that showed part of her black bra under her rib cage, leather boots, and a jacket. _Talk about a gay combo! Really, how is it possible that Ron and Harry haven’t picked it up already!_ She wasn’t even trying to hide from anyone. She just avoided the commotion it always created. Eyeliner and dark red lipstick, and she was ready. _If there would be another gay girl in this party, I could actually have a chance._ “Yeah, you could! Go get them, tiger!”, her magical reflex yelled.

 

As today is Harry’s birthday Bill suggested a party. A real one, with music and drinks, and maybe even people that are not family. That’s why they had a special lunch with all the adults, that are now gone. The backyard is decorated with some wizard version of Christmas lights, a long table with butterbeer, firewhiskey and other options for those who wanna try alcohol poisoning. For her surprise, Bill even arranged one music player and asked her to be responsible for it.

 

Hermione was at the music player with the mixtapes she had made over the last summer. Soon enough, some Oasis’ song started. Satisfied with the reaction she got from the small gathering of people, she went inside for more snacks to put at the table and was at the kitchen door when she heard it. That familiar voice with that familiar accent. To say that she had a crush on Fleur was a big understatement. _It is more like a wrecking ball already_. Even so, she got the courage to look at the source of the voice and was at the same time regretted and happy with her decision.

 

Fleur was beautiful.   _Oh, really? She’s a fucking veela, for Merlin’s sake!_ Just out of the floo and not one hair out of place. Actually, she had a lot of hair falling all over her face and shoulders in various directions, but somehow, she could pull it off. The French girl was using a light large sweater, some well-fitting jeans, and boots. Even so, Hermione tough that she was definitely the most gorgeous person present. _Scratch that, the most gorgeous person, final._ Fleur smiled politely at her and all her griffindor courage and personal confidence laced hands and ran out the door.

 

 


	2. Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the other side of the yard, Fleur kept watching her. She was intrigued with the brunette, as per usual. From this far, she seemed just like any other normal teenager. Commun, ordinary. Like she wasn’t incredibly intelligent, brave and such a talented witch. Like she had not faced evil forces time and again. Like all her adventures were not all that interesting. She seemed clueless about herself and her own strength. It was refreshing, seeing her like this, unguarded. She couldn’t stop herself from going over there, and even if she could, she wouldn’t. It was always so nice, talking to Hermione.

“Oh, hi, Fleur. Nice to see you, didn’t know you were coming.” She said like she was eleven again and asked to give a speech in front of the school while wearing the selecting hat. Fleur’s smile grew a little at that great demonstration of social inability.

“Hi, Hermione, is nice to see you too. William asked me since I was already in London. I hope it’s ok.”

“Of course it is! I mean, it’s Harry’s birthday, but I know that he will be happy to see you. Just as I am”. She always had the necessity to make clear that she appreciates Fleur’s presence. _Scratch that. She appreciates Fleur. Final._ Fleur seemed comfortable with the reassurance, with resulted in Hermione getting all warm inside and feeling happy and capable of getting outside and dance her feet off.

 

__________________________

 

She was back at the music station with her mixtapes at hand. At one hand, at least. The other was holding a beer. Normal muggle beer. She was really focused at the task, with her brow furrowed even while dancing. She wanted to try the dancy one, with Micheal Jackson, Spice Girls, The Clash and other pop songs. But they were not drunk enough to dance yet. This led to another round of light rock to get the mood ready.

 

From the other side of the yard, Fleur kept watching her. She was intrigued with the brunette, as per usual. From this far, she seemed just like any other normal teenager. Commun, ordinary. Like she wasn’t incredibly intelligent, brave and such a talented witch. Like she had not faced evil forces time and again. Like all her adventures were not all that interesting. She seemed clueless about herself and her own strength. It was refreshing, seeing her like this, unguarded. She couldn’t stop herself from going over there, and even if she could, she wouldn’t. It was always so nice, talking to Hermione.

“Hei, do you accept orders? Have anything French in there?”

Hermione started at the sudden interruption and Fleur was already glad for having come over.

“Humm, sorry, don’t think so.”

“It’s ok. The music is really nice. So, how was your summer?”

“It was good, nothing out of ordinary, but still. I stayed in London with my parents for a couple weeks and got to see some old friends and the city. Do normal things, it almost felt like the world is not ending. How was France?”

“Oh, I definitely forgot about evil dark wizards with supremacists ideas. What do you do when you are home? Not fighting for your life and saving the golden boy?”

And just like that, they were talking, and they kept doing it for some time. At one point, the music was over and Hermione was called back to work. While walking, Hermione couldn't help how nice it felt. Half comfortable, half exciting. She was almost sure she could run a 5 mile track if asked. It wasn’t that she felt like she wasn’t enough for Fleur. _I mean, I am Hermione Fricking Granger_. She just doesn’t know if the French girl knows that. And with that mixture of feelings burning her insides, the young witch concludes that it was finally time for some dancing.

She got a shot of firewhiskey and another one for Ginny, whom she led by the hand to the makeshift dancefloor right on time with the start of “Should I stay or should I go”. The duo raised their glasses and drunk it in one go, surprising everybody. They were even more surprised when she started dancing. Moving and jumping exactly how she felt: without a fuck to give. It was a wonder, how these people, who are supposed to be her best friends, know so little about her. The way they think Hogwarts Hermione is everything she is. How they forget that she had eleven years before they met. A life, a family and friends. Yeah, she likes to dance, she can drink a little. She also can kiss pretty girls.

Another thing they don’t know is that she likes the way dancing makes her feel. Beautiful, sexy, powerful. That’s why she’s so provocative dancing with Ginny. Looking straight into her eyes, her body way too close to the redhead’s. _If Molly saw this I could never come back to the Burrow_. Of course, she’s like this with her friend because she knows she can. Ginny is not uncomfortable, and will never think that she is actually hitting at the ginger. She get a glimpse of everyone looking and feels even better.

That’s it, until she realises someone approaching and Ginny living. In her front now stands a gorgeous blond with a full mischievous smile on her lips.

 


	3. Come with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, it was close to her own body that Hermione’s one danced. Is was close to her lips that the brunette’s ones kept ghosting. The French witch started shivering, she wasn’t sure what was happening anymore, was something happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> English is still not the first language if something is wrong, please tell. ;)

Fleur replaced Ginny in front of her. And, as that night was already so crazy that it didn’t seem real, she kept dancing through the pounding in her heart. She kept dancing even if not listening the music. And while moving her body from side to side, she locked eyes with Fleur. The whole world ceased existing. There was no evil dark lords, no school starting in a couple of days. There were no people chatting nearby. Only she and Fleur, and a colossal fear that everything would change pretty soon (and an equal colossal excitement that everything would change pretty soon).

 

Fleur had a small smile playing on her lips. So Hermione let the excitement take over. “Come with me”, she said, offering her hand to the blond.

 

And Fleur took it. With just a little bit of hesitation, just a little out of breath, and with that small smile still adorning her face.

 

While they walked to the shore the younger witch was fighting the urge to run.  She kissed a girl for the first time around a year ago and did it again from time to time. But this was new. This wasn’t a London party with the kids from school. This was the Burrow, and Hogwarts and Harry and Ron. Her two worlds would collide.

 

Well, that is. Maybe not? She still had a little talk to have with Fleur.

 

She had to tell the blonde that she is gay, and she would really like to kiss her, embrace her, run her hands over smooth skin. That kind of thing. Or maybe just the kiss part. Let's start with that.

 

______________________

 

Fleur was enjoying the show that was Hermione and Ginny dancing with each other. Probably more than she should, they were her friends, two women having fun together. Not actually a show, after all.

 

This was an odd night. She was at a party, a real one, in England. She talked with Hermione, drunk with her. And she was pretty sure that soon enough dancing with the brunette would enter this list if the way Ginny was looking at her was anything to go by.

 

It was surprising, but it also made perfect sense, Hermione been like that. Moving her body oh so gracefully, her mouth dangerously close to Ginny’s. Life could be more like this, less like struggling to survive. Not for the first time in her life, Fleur started to compare wizards and muggles. The eccentricities from the wizarding world - she did voluntarily participate in one championship where she fought a dragon. Maybe, in another life, she would be just dancing and drinking with a lot of people from her own age. Looking for a job or choosing a place to continue studying after Beaubatonxs.

 

As if on cue, the gingerhead nodded and blinked at her. She needn’t a second to think about it. She just went. If she were honest, she knew what it was that feeling she had for Hermione. That excitement, that bubbly thing in her stomach when they got to spend time together. It was a crush. A crush on a girl, a younger one, mind you.

 

“Hi, there, gorgeous! Mind if I take over Ginny’s place?”, she asked stopping in front of Hermione. But somehow, it was lost on the brunette. She was clearly surprised with the change in her partner. And then, something else happened and she wasn’t all that surprised anymore.

 

Suddenly, it was close to her own body that Hermione’s one danced. Is was close to her lips that the brunette’s ones kept ghosting. The French witch started shivering, she wasn’t sure what was happening anymore, was something happening?

 

“Come with me”, she heard. Then a hand was asking her own to join it. And she went.


	4. Keep me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pardon...sorry, I am just surprised. I didn’t know. But, ok. So, you are gay. Do your friends know? Sorry, I must be looking like an awful person, it’s just that, now it seems that I’ve been so oblivious for so long. Stupid, really. I mean, we are not so close, but…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm better than this.

It was cold near the shore so Fleur conjured some warm rags for them to sit on. They stayed quiet for a while, watching the night lights in silence, hugging their knees.

“Fleur”, Hermione started looking ahead, “I’ve something to tell you”.

“Uhumm”, was the only answer.

“I am gay”, the brunette said. She was nervous, but it was her truth, so she would never deny or try to put it some other way. Fleur was looking at her with surprise written all over her face, which made Hermione even more nervous, and a little mad. Was Fleur going to have a problem with that? Oh, Merlin, could she be offended?! Could she be uncomfortable with gayness?!

“Pardon...sorry, I am just surprised. I didn’t know. But, ok. So, you are gay. Do your friends know? Sorry, I must be looking like an awful person, it’s just that, now it seems that I’ve been so oblivious for so long. Stupid, really. I mean, we are not so close, but…”, the French girl said at an incredible speed. “Ahrg, I’m babbling and you were trying to say something important. But first… Hermione, thank you for telling me, it’s nice to know you trust me”.

The brightest witch of her age let out a deep breath. Ok, this is a good thing then. “Humm, I don’t hide it, it’s just a boring conversation to have over and over again. Hmmm… There’s something more. I-I...like you. I think you are beautiful, so smart. I used to see you walking around the castle that year, so powerful. I like you since then, I guess. And I would like to kiss you”.

She didn’t plan it, but with ich word, she was inching closer and closer to the blond. In her first year, she was locked with a troll, she played with a three-headed dog, but that, right there, was so much scarier. On the other hand, she was finally voicing it, and that knowledge gave her strength. “I can’t stop but wonder, if you would like it to…?”

Their legs were touching now. Hermione turned to Fleur a long time ago, looking directly at her face. Her beautiful eyes, lips, cheekbones. The hair on her arms was standing from the cold and made Hermione want to warm her.

 

________________________________________________________________________

"You can keep me warm", she said. Fleur seemed just as shocked with the words coming out of her mouth as Hermione was for hearing them. She was, indeed, shivering. But it was from that excited fear that had taken over her body.

 

Sitting there with Hermione, she didn’t know what would happen. It was one more nice surprise of the night. Looking at nothing, feeling the heat coming from the brunette’s body. A funny, intruding little feeling calling for attention from deep down her body. It was like she knew all along that something important was going to happen that evening.

 

Taken aback, she thought it was Hermione revelation. But there was something else. “I like you”. Those three words made her shiver harder. And, the thing was, even with this two major revelations, she could feel that other thing, more life-changing than the previous, coming. There was a strength, bigger than herself, telling her that the time had come.

She inched forward. “You can keep me warm if you want”, she said and kissed Hermione’s mouth. It was awkward, she couldn’t figure out where to put her hands, a little shy and unsure of what to do. Their positioning at the floor wasn’t the better either. And even so, it was by far the most thrilling thing in her entire life. 

She had a beautiful woman in her arms. She could kiss her, embrace her...cherish her like the most incredible thing in life. And she was inclined to do just that, given the chance.


	5. A smile that go on for days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon enough, it was the first of September, and Hermione was at the platform 9 ¾ saying her goodbyes when a pair of hands blocked her view from behind her head. “You thought I would let you go away to that awful castle without a goodbyes kiss, chérie?”, Fleur whispered in her ear so no one could hear.

Maybe when they went back to the party they were closer than before they left. Maybe they only danced with each other for the rest of the night. And if their hands brushed ever so often, and there were hugs now and then, no one saw or said anything.

And by the end of the night, when they were only a handful of people in the backyard, sitting by a fire, Fleur and Hermione were side by side. Using the cold as an excuse for the embrace they shared. 

Hermione had her head on Fleur's shoulder, while the French kept running her hand up and down Hermione’s arm.  
When the night ended, Hermione wanted nothing more than an excuse to continue by Fleur’s side, but that would push her luck. Só she went to bed, unable tô sleep knowing that Fleur was just a couple of bedrooms alway. And in the morning the blond was already gone when she got up for breakfast.

Soon enough, it was the first of September, and Hermione was at the platform 9 ¾ saying her goodbyes when a pair of hands blocked her view from behind her head. “You thought I would let you go away to that awful castle without a goodbyes kiss, chérie?”, Fleur whispered in her ear so no one could hear.

The brunette turned around and looked at Fleur one more time. And she was just as beautiful as the first time they met, even more so, if that was possible. She hugged the blond witch and nuzzled her neck, trying to engrave that smell in her brain for the long months to come, “This is the best surprise ever, darling”. Fleur gave her a chaste kiss in the cheek and said, for everybody, “Bill and I are thinking about visiting Hogsmeade, if you guys are fine with it, we could go together, in one of your weekends in the village?”, the boys and Ginny agreed right away. Hermione wasn’t able to say anything, just smile like an idiot lovesick.

There was a loud whistle and they knew it was time to get on the train. Hermione did this and that until she was the last one of them on the platform and was finally alone with Fleur. “Fleur, babe, thank you so much for coming! I thought I wouldn’t see you until the holidays.” “Oh, no, chérie. It will be a lot sooner than that”, said the French, leaning in and giving the softest kiss in the corner of Hermione’s mouth when they thought no one was looking.

Hermione got on the train compartment with a warm feeling that put a small smile on her lips for hours to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of my first adventure. I'm still figuring this out. Maybe I'll do some one-shots on this universe in the near future, I guess.  
> So, tell me what you guys think and stuff.


End file.
